


13. too loud

by Ferith12



Series: 50 prompts [13]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/Ferith12
Summary: It’s too loud sometimes, sometimes it all gets too loud.
Series: 50 prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040545
Kudos: 9





	13. too loud

It’s too loud sometimes, sometimes it all gets too loud.

There is dying and there is screaming and and there is blaster fire and bombs, and he was made for this, trained for this, designed for this, but even so.

Sometimes it is so very loud.

There is a sort of numbness that comes, after too many battles, after too much death, that is so very afraid.

Sometimes the loudness of the quiet is too much.

Clones huddle together, those that are left, and try to sleep, but sometimes even then it’s too much.

Rex is the captain. He is meant to be strong and brave and steadfast and he is. He is.

But sometimes he isn’t.

The loudness breaks him a little, in the dark.

The war has gone on so long.

Sometimes he feels so old, even though he is so young. Sometimes it is hard to remember a time before there was war, a time before there was dying.

The loudness drowns it out.


End file.
